Seventh Year, What A Year
by Lizzy Anne89
Summary: Emma Anderson and Fred Weasley have been best friends since their first year at Hogwarts. Emma's been in love with him since their second year. Now it's their seventh year and Fred starts to show signs of wanting to be more. How will Emma react?
1. On the Way to Hogwarts

Emma Anderson was a seventh year Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had waist length brown hair. Her eyes were a smoky blue color hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. For six years she looked like this and for six years she was denied the affection of a certain young man. Emma looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was down and she was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a baggy pink shirt, "I need to change."

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

Fred Weasley lay in his bed listening to all the noise going on downstairs. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had just arrived; they were staying for the last week of holiday. He looked near the door as it opened. It was George, his identical twin brother, "Mum wants you downstairs for breakfast."

Fred sighed, "Okay."

George closed the door and sat on his bed, "What's wrong mate?"

"It's just that, well, everyone'll be all couplely now. Everyone has someone special but me. Percy has Penelope, Ron has Hermione, you have Katie, even Ginny has Harry. And me? I got no one."

"Percy the Prat doesn't even live here anymore and I won't see Katie till we get to Hogwarts."

"Same diff." he stood up. "Let's just forget it and go downstairs."

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

A week later, Lee Jordan and Fred were looking for a place to sit on the Hogwarts Express. They entered an empty compartment and began talking about their summer. A few minutes later, the door opened again. The two boys glanced up, a girl was standing there. She had neck length brown hair with chunky blond highlights and smoky blue eyes. She was dressed in a pair of black hip-huggers and a white peasant top with embroidered pink and red flowers, "Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Lee gestured next to Fred, "Go ahead."

She nodded and sat down, "Thanks."

Fred looked at her closely, "Emma? Is that you?"

"Recognized me, eh?" Emma grinned.

Lee's eyes widened, "Wow! You look like a girl!"

"Oh gee, thanks." Emma glared.

"Why the change?" Fred asked.

Emma shrugged, "New year, new look, new me."

Fred smiled, "I like it."

She ran a hand through her hair, "Really?"

"Yeah, it fits you."

Emma blushed, "Thanks."

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

A little while later, Emma had fallen asleep. The train hit a bump and she would have fallen, but Fred grabbed a hold of her. Emma laid her head on his shoulder. Lee stood, "I'll be back. I'm going to go find George."

"See ya later mate." Fred waved. Lee left and Fred yawned. They still had at least an hour till they arrived at Hogwarts. He yawned again and laid his head on top of Emma's head and drifted off to sleep.

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

Lee came back a few minutes later and found the sleeping twosome. He smirked and pulled out a camera and, making sure the flash was off, took a picture. He put the camera back in his bag and loudly said, "Wake up you two! We're almost there!"

They woke up and Emma blushed, "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep on you."

Fred shrugged, "Didn't mind really. I fell asleep on you too."

Lee rolled his eyes, "Come on. We need to change into our robes."

Emma nodded as she and Fred both stood up and reached up into their luggage. While reaching for their robes and uniforms, he accidentally grabbed her hand. He let it go, "Oh, sorry."

"Its fine." she grabbed her robes. "I'll be back."


	2. Maybe He Does Like Me

After the sorting ceremony that evening, Professor Dumbledore stood, "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts everybody! Just a few start of term notices before we enjoy our lovely feast. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the Dark Forest is off-limits for students. And finally, for the first time in Hogwarts history, a formal dance for the fourth years and higher during winter holiday. With that said, let the feast begin."

As the food began appearing, everyone began chatting excitedly. Hermione smiled at Emma, "Can you believe it?! A dance!!!"

Emma shrugged, "I guess…"

"And it's formal! So it's going to be like a date! And—"

"HERMIONE!!" Emma cut off her friend, "Breathe." She took a sip of pumpkin juice, "Besides, it's not that big of deal to have a date…is it?"

"To formals? Most definitely." Hermione answered.

"Oh great." Emma sighed.

"What?"

"Well, in that case, I'll be enjoying that night in front of the fire."

"Why?"

"Cause no guy wants to date me."

Hermione smiled, "I wouldn't say that."

"What do you—" Emma started but saw the answer. Down the table where the Weasley twins, Lee, and some others were sitting. Fred Weasley himself was smiling down at her. When he realized he'd been caught, he looked down at his plate, his face as red as his hair. Emma smiled, sighed, blushed, and began interesting. _Interesting._ she thought.

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

Later that night, Hermione, Ginny, and Emma stood in a dark corner of the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was showing them a ring Harry had given her for her birthday two weeks ago, "Harry told me that he really, really loves me."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Emma smiled.

Hermione sighed, "I wish Ron was that romantic. He never gives me anything. Or says anything sweet to me."

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to the fire, leaving the two girls talking about their boyfriends and not noticing that Fred was sitting in one of the comfy chairs. "Hey you." he said.

Emma turned around, "Hey, I didn't see you."

"What's up? You seem upset." Fred observed. Emma just shrugged. "Come here." he stretched out his hand. Emma grabbed it and was pulled onto his lap, "Now, tell me what's wrong."

Emma sighed and laid her head on his shoulder, "It's just that all my friends have a special someone and it normally wouldn't bug me so much, but with the dance this year…I can tell it's gonna be a lonely year."

Fred had his arms around her waist, "Well, I'm still single." Emma smiled. Together they watched the fire until Emma ha fallen asleep. Fred smiled and carried her up to her dorm room and laid her on her bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight."

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

The next morning, Hermione was explaining to Emma how she got up to her room and into her pajamas last night, "Well, Fred carried you upstairs and came back down. He told us that you were still in your uniform. So Ginny and I went up and changed you."

"Fred carried me?" Emma asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yeah. I think he likes you."

Emma shook her head, "I don't thinks so. We're like best friends. He probably thinks of me as another sibling."

"Oh come on!! Think of the way he looks at you!" Hermione shouted.

Emma was about to say something when the topic of discussion sat down next to her, "Morning."

Emma smiled, "Good morning."

Fred stole a piece of her bacon and ate it, "Mmm…food good."

Emma play shoved him, "Go eat your own."

Fred shrugged, "Ok. See you later." He got up, kissed her cheek, and went and sat with his twin.

Emma felt her cheek and smiled, "Okay, maybe he does like me."


	3. George Has A Plan

After that day's classes, Emma sat against on of the trees over-looking the lake. She couldn't stop thinking about the possibility of Fred liking her. Her hand unconsciously went to her cheek. "Wow, that sunset sure is pretty." a voice said behind her.

"I know." she replied.

Fred came and sat next to her, "Hey, about this morning…I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't worry about it Fred. Although, you did help Hermione's and Ginny's theory."

"And what's that?"

Emma smiled, "That you like me. As more than a friend."

Fred looked down, "Well…I do."

Emma blinked and finally looked at Fred, "What?"

Fred grabbed her hand, "Em, I really like you. I have since second year."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was too afraid of rejection."

Emma threw her arms around him, "Fred…I've always liked you."

Fred smiled, "Does this mean what I think it means?" Emma nodded. Fred stood up, pulled Emma up, placed his hands on her wais, and placed his mouth on hers. They kissed as the sun went down. They pulled apart and Fred smiled, "You need to wake up now."

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

Emma's eyes shot open. Apparently she had fallen asleep during History of Magic. She looked up and saw George, "Hello Emma."

Emma grabbed her stuff and stood, "Hey George." She began walking out.

George followed her, "So, fancy my brother do you?"

Emma stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face George, "What?"

He smiled, "Just what I thought."

"H-how did—"

"I know? You mumble in your sleep." Emma's hands flew to her mouth. "Didn't say much. Just mumbled Fred's name a few times."

"Oh no, did anyone else hear?"

He shook his head, "No, the only reason I heard is because we sit together."

She sighed, relieved, "Thank god."

"But I could tell him."

Emma pushed him up against the wall, "You say anything and you're dead." She let him go.

George smiled, "Wow! You really like him."

"Yeah."

He nodded, "Hmm…you sing right?"

"Yeah…what are you getting at?"

He smiled his 'I-am-up-to-something' smiled, "I think I have a plan."

"Oh boy." Emma sighed.


	4. You Don't See Me

Over the next few days, Emma, George, and even Katie worked to pull together George's idea. On Saturday, two days away, they were going to put on a talent show in the courtyard. "Hear ye, hear ye, all students of Hogwarts. On Saturday, the twenty second of September, at six o'clock, a talent show will be held in the courtyard. All who wish to participate contact George Weasley, Emma Anderson, and/or Katie Bell." Emma read aloud. She handed the flyers back to George, "Very good."

George smiled, "Thank you. Now, we need to hang these up." He separated them into three even stacks. Then he handed each girl a stack and took the last one, "You all have your assignments?" The girls looked at each other, shrugged, looked back at George, and nodded. "Good. Move out!"

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

The night of the show came quicker than expected. The courtyard was filled with students and Professor Lupin. "Are you sure he's coming?" a nervous Emma asked a calm George.

George sighed and nodded, "Yes. He said he'd be here. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get this show on the road." He walked onto the magic-made stage, "Good evening everyone! Welcome to the first ever Hogwarts talent show! To begin our show, Cho-Chang will perform some ancient Chinese dance."

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

After quite a few more students, it was finally Emma's turn. She walked onto the stage dressed in a white button up dress shirt and an ankle length black skirt. She sat on top of the stool and pulled her acoustic guitar onto her lap, "Um…hi. I'm Emma Anderson. The song I'll be doing is called 'You Don't See Me'. It's dedicated to a certain guy that, well, doesn't see me how I'd like him to. Fred, this is for you."

_This is the place where I sit,_

_This is the part where I love you too much._

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_'Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough_

_I'm here if you want me_

_I'm yours, you can hold me_

_I'm empty and achin'_

_and tumblin' and breakin'_

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

_I dream a world where you understand_

_I dream a million sleepless nights_

_I dream of fire when you're touching my hand_

_But it twists into smoke when I turn on the lights_

_I'm speechless and faded_

_It's too complicated_

_Is this how the book ends?_

_Nothing but good friends?_

_'Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I wish you would_

_This is the place in my heart_

_This is the place where I'm falling apart_

_Isn't this just where we met?_

_And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?_

_I wish I was lonely_

_Instead of just only-_

_Crystal and see-through and not enough to you_

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_Cause you don't see me_

_And you don't need me_

_And you don't love me_

_The way I wish you would_

_The way I know you could_

Emma made her guitar disappear and stood. Everyone was applauding. She looked around but couldn't see Fred. She turned and found herself looking at him. He placed his hands on both sides of her head and kissed her, deep and meaningful. They parted, "I see you, I need you, and I love you." he whispered. They kissed again.

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP **

Later that night, in the Gryffindor common room, Emma Hermione, and Ginny were once again talking. "That is so romantic." Ginny sighed as Emma told them what happened. (AN: They were "studying" with Harry and Ron.)

"How come you got the romantic Weasley and I got stuck with Ron?" Hermione asked.

Emma shrugged, "Just lucky I guess."

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the room, Fred, Ron, and Harry stood looking over at their girls. "What do you think they're talking about?" Fred asked.

"Who knows?" Ron replied.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Harry stated. At that exact moment, the girls looked over at them, back at each other, and started giggling.

"I think you're right Harry." Fred said.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "Should we separate them?"

Harry yawned, "Nah. Let's just go to bed."


	5. Snowball Fight

Trinity: Little note, the song used in the previous chapter was _You Don't See Me_ by Josie and the Pussycats. I don't own it.

The next few months went by quick. Emma and Fred spent almost every minute of everyday together. The couple was now sitting outside wrapped up in coats, scarves, and gloves. "What are you doing for break?" Fred asked as he pulled Emma onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She shrugged, "I'm going home for a week and coming back…that is, if you ask me to the dance."

Fred smiled, "I thought that was a give-in." He sighed, "I'll be going home as well, but only for a week."

Emma looked at him, "Fred…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled and kissed her fully on the lips, "I love you too."

Emma was about to say something when her owl, Artemis, landed on her shoulder with a letter in his mouth. She dropped it on Emma's lap and flew away. Emma opened it and read it aloud, "Dearest Emma, I know you were supposed to come home for break, but your father and I decided we are going to take a second honeymoon. You're welcome to say with one of your friends. Sincerely, Mom." She scratched her head, "Hmph! Looks like I'm staying here for **ALL** of break."

Fred thought a little (AN: A scary thing, I know), "Why don't you come home with me?"

Emma thought this over, "I'd love too, but I'd feel a little out of place. Being the only non-Weasley."

"But you wouldn't be. Mum said we could each invite someone home. Ginny asked Hermione, Ron asked Harry, George asked Katie, and I'm asking you."

Emma smiled, "Awesome!! That means I can spend my sixteenth birthday with you."

"What do you want?" Fred asked.

"Um…I don't know."

"I'll figure something out."

All of a sudden, a snowball hit the couple. They turned and was George, Harry, and Ron on one side and Katie, Ginny, and Hermione on the other. "Fred! Come on! It's boys versus girls!" George yelled. Fred and Emma smiled at each other and took off running to opposite sides.

"Begin!!" Katie yelled. A big mass of snowballs began flying between the two teams. The girls decided to have the fastest one, Emma, run and steal some of the boys' ammo. Katie's eyes widened and all the other girls, minus Emma who was sneaking over to the boys, froze. "P-professor S-snape!" Katie exclaimed. As the boys turned around, Emma ran forward and grabbed some snowballs. "Go Emma!" the girls shouted.

The guys turned around as Emma was a third of the way back across the field. Fred took off running and Emma sped up. "RUN EMMA!!!" Ginny shouted.

Fred reached out to grab Emma. They both fell down and rolled down the hill in the snow. When they stopped, he was on top of her. Emma smiled and pushed some of Fred's hair away from his face, "I'm cold and I have snow seeping into my back."

He laughed, "I'm sorry." They laid there for a few minutes, searching each others eyes. Then they kissed, hard and passionately. When they parted, a big steam cloud surrounded them.

Emma giggled and then turned serious, "I know what I for my birthday."

Fred began kissing her neck, "What?"

She closed her eyes, "You." Fred stopped and looked into her now-open eyes. Realizing what she meant, he smiled and she smiled back.


	6. A Nutcase With Parental Issues

A week later, everyone was at the Weasley's. They had just finished eating and the guys sat in the living room. "I can do the dishes girls." Mrs. Weasley said as Ginny and Katie began clearing off the table and Hermione and Emma began washing.

Katie handed Emma a stack of plates, "You cooked for us, let us do the dishes and you sit down and relax."

"The trash needs to be emptied." Emma stated. Mrs. Weasley stood. "Sit." Emma said. She walked into the living room where the guys were watching Quidditch and placed her hands on her hips. "Fred," she said sweetly.

Fred looked up, "Yes?"

"Will you take out the trash?"

"Do I have to?" he whined

Emma's eyes narrowed, "Fredrick Walter Weasley," she pointed to the kitchen, "you get your cute butt in there and take out the garbage right now."

The guys' eyes widened and the other girls started laughing. Fred stood up and saluted her, "Yes Ma'am!"

She stopped him in the doorway and kissed his cheek, "Thank you." He mumbled something and did his job. Emma smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You'd make a great daughter-in-law." Mrs. Weasley sighed. Emma looked over at Fred and they both blushed. Mrs. Weasley went on, "You're sweet, helpful, and you're the only person besides Arthur and me that can keep Fred in-line."

The girls giggled. Fred looked up, "I'm not **THAT** bad."

"You keep telling yourself that sweetie." Emma said putting away the last of the dishes.

Mr. Weasley entered the kitchen, "So Emma, Fred tells me your turning sixteen this week."

Emma nodded, "Yes sir. Tomorrow."

He clapped his hands together, "We must celebrate."

"Please, don't bother. It's no big deal, really."

"Don't you ever celebrate birthdays at home?" Ginny asked.

Emma shook her head, "No…not mine anyway." She shrugged, "My parents are the greatest. They're the kind who think they need to keep up appearances. That's why they didn't get rid of me…" She shook her head, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to tell you my life story. I'm just a nutcase with parental issues. If anyone needs me, I'll be upstairs."

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

"We need to do something for her." Harry stated. This issue was very close to his heart. After all, he did grow up with the Dursleys.

"How about a surprise party?" George suggested.

Mr. Weasley nodded, "We'll need to go to London tomorrow morning." He turned to Fred, "Can you keep her company while we're gone?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

"Then it's settled. Off to bed, we have an early morning."


	7. Early Present

Later that night, around eleven forty-five, the door to Emma and Katie's bedroom opened. Emma was lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling; the only light in the room was from the clear star-filed sky. "Hey Katie." Emma sighed. She felt someone sit next to her. She sat up; trying to get a better look, but the moon was covered up. _Convenient much?_ she thought.Before she knew what was going on, she felt a familiar pair of lips on hers. She licked their bottom lip, "Mmm…hey Fred." she smiled.

"Hey." Fred set the candled he brought with him on the table and pulled out his wand, "Incendio."

Emma crawled onto his lap, encircling her legs around his waist, "What are you doing up here?"

He pulled a little black velvet box from his pocket, "To give you part of your present."

She opened it. (AN: What could it be? An engagement ring? A necklace? One of his and George's pranks? Oh the suspense…) Inside was a silver ring, two hands were holding a heart, the heart had a crown on it. "Fred, its beautiful." she whispered.

He put it on her ring finger on her left hand, "It's called a claddagh ring. The hands symbolize friendship, the crown loyalty, and the heart love. It can be used as a promise ring." He paused. His face was all serious. Something Emma had never seen. "I promise that when we're older and out of school, we'll get married. As long as you still want me."

Emma grinned and pulled him into a kiss, "Where's Katie?"

He rested his head on her shoulder, "She thought you could use some alone time so she's sleeping in Ginny and Hermione's room.

Emma grinned and pulled Fred down onto the bed with her, "Thank you." She kissed him.

Fred smiled back, "You're welcome." He glanced at the clock, it was twelve o' two. "Happy birthday, love."

She bit her lower lip, "Can I have the other part of my present?"

"Yeah." They kissed for a while, hands roaming. He pulled back, "Are you sure?" His response was Emma taking off his shirt and then hers. "Okay."

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

"Wakey, wakey." Katie, Ginny, and Hermione said poking their boyfriends. Ron gave up his room for Katie and Emma so he and Harry were bunkin' with Fred and George.

The guys sat up groggily. "What time is it?" Ron asked.

"It's seven-thirty." Ginny replied. She was dressed in a pair of army green hip-huggers and a black turtle neck sweater, Hermione was wearing a pair of black hip-huggers and a pink turtle neck sweater, and Katie was in pink hip-huggers and an army green turtle neck sweater. They all had on their winter robes.

"Why are you dressed alike?" Harry asked.

The girls shrugged. "Good fashion sense?" Hermione said, "Anyway, you guys have to see what Katie saw. But first, get dressed."

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

A few minutes later, Katie led everyone into her and Emma's room. She opened the door to reveal Emma in Fred's arms and discarded clothes everywhere. "Well now," George began, "**SOMEONE** got their present early."


	8. The Morning After

Emma opened her eyes and noticed Fred was still asleep. She quietly got out of bed and slipped into a pair of blue pj pants with monkeys doing the hula on it, a blue sweatshirt that was two sizes too big, and a pair of blue-fluffy-slip-on-house shoes. She went down to the kitchen and found a note on the table:

_Emma and Fred,_

_Went to London. Be back later. Everyone else is with me._

_Love,_

_Molly Weasley_

_P.S. Happy birthday Emma!!_

Emma smiled and thought, _Hmm…me, Fred, alone in the house. Oh the possibilities. _She giggled to herself and made herself some hot chocolate. She sat in the living room, curled up on the couch, and began flipping through the channels before settling on a muggle show popular in the wizarding world called **_Buffy the Vampire Slayer_**. (Which I do not own.)

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

An hour later, Emma turned off the TV and walked up to her room and found Fred still asleep, the sheet hanging dangerously low on his hips. She smiled and went to take a shower. She hoped that when she got out that Fred would be awake. If not, she'd have to wake him up.

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

Emma stepped out of the shower about thirty minutes later. She was dressed in an ankle length pink patchwork skirt with embroidered butterflies, and a white chunky rib turtleneck sweater. She walked into the bedroom and found Fred **STILL** asleep. She smiled evilly as she put her plan in action. She straddled Fred, which hiked her skirt up quite a bit, and began a trail of kisses on his chest. By the time she got to his lips, he was awake. "Morning sleepy-head."

"Mmm…morning." he mumbled. "What time is it?"

"It's eleven."

"It's quiet."

"Everyone's in London so we have the house to ourselves." Emma smirked.

Fred grinned, "Oh goody." He pulled her down into a kiss. His hands slipped under her shirt and began lifting it up, when the front door opened.

"Honey! We're home!" they heard George yell.

"Shit." Emma mumbled and got off Fred. She threw Fred his pants and boxers.

Fred stood, put them on, and kissed her cheek, "See you downstairs." He apperated out. Emma straightened out her shirt and brushed out her hair so that it covered the one of two hickeys Fred 'lovingly' gave her the night before. She check herself in the mirror and headed downstairs.

**EA FW KB GW HG RW GW HP**

Fred had just pulled a black sweater on when the door opened revealing George, Ron, and Harry. "Hey guys, how was London?" Fred asked.

Ron nodded, "It was okay."

George smiled at his twin, "How was your night? I don't remember hearing your come in last night."

Fred blushed as red as his hair, "Um…well…"

"It's okay Fred," Harry said, "we know."

This caused Fred to blush even more. George put his arm around his twin, "Our wittle Freddy's become a man."

"George, if you value pleasing Katie every other night, you will not tell anyone about this. Especially mum and dad." He looked at Ron and Harry, "That' goes for you two as well. Tell no one."

Ron and Harry nodded, "Okay."

"Come on mates, mum probably wants us downstairs." George said walking out the door. The other boys followed.


End file.
